


Home

by RoziCanuti



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoziCanuti/pseuds/RoziCanuti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff loves getting home through the years, that's why it's divided in four parts. If I tell you anything more, I'll tell you the whole story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a zillion years ago in FF.net and decided to upload it here as well

1 - Jeff loved to get home it was his favorite part of the day. He loved everything about it from getting out of the car to putting something comfortable (in which he looked awesome by the way, he rocked the casual look if he wanted) and watch some serious glorious numbing tv. But the best part of it was the silence. You see, during the day everyone wanted to talk to him - let's be honest who wouldn't? - about things he really didn't care or annoyed him. For example, today Britta was being annoying about some feminist crap, of course he had to shut her up with an amazing speech. Abed and Troy needed him to act in some stupid thing they were doing, he didn't even pay attention, the only thing he had to do was look awesome and handsome. He could do that in his sleep, no wait, he did that even when he was sleeping. Shirley tried to talk him into some religious thingy, yeah that didn't work. Pierce locked himself in the bathroom, again, he regretted helping him the minute he was out of the stool. And Annie... Oh Annie and those eyes! She got him to help her with some report she was writing for her class of something only she thought was important. So he really really enjoyed getting home, opening the door and listening.... Ah! Sweet silence!

2 - Jeff loved to get home it was his favorite part of the day. Oh no wait! It used to be! Now every time he opened the door he heard: "Jeeeeeffffff! Wiiiingeeeeer! I know you can hear me you can't ignoreee the Chang". - Why oh why would he ever feel sorry for this guy??? Shut up shut up!! He needed his silence back! The day had been so long! He just needed his peace and quiet back and Chang ... Well Chang was the opposite of that. He needed to get out, like now before he commits murder and goes to jail - and let's be honest he's way too pretty for jail. He should call Britta. Come on !! Pick up PICK UP! Damn no answer. Troy and Abed were at some sort of nerdy camp for nerdy guys or something, so they were out of the question. He wasn't gonna call Pierce even if he was dying - "Jeeeeeef" - No not yet... Pierce last resource always. Shirley was a mom and she was pregnant... Too complicated. So that only left Annie... Should he call her? - "Jeeeeeef" - He should and he did. He ended up having a suprisingly fun night, actually no it wasn't a surprise. He always had fun with Annie, that night was just coffee and some laughs, he missed hanging out with her. He was getting home feeling hap ..- Woah! He wasn't feeling anything ok?-. He opened the door and .... nothing! Ah silence! Sweet silence! - "Jeeeeeef? Is that you? Are you back? What did you bring me?" - Ugh! He needed his silence back! He went straight to his room to sleep.

 

3 - Jeff loved to get home it was his favorite part of the day. Actually... He couldnt believe he was gonna say this but he missed the little bastard. That's it! He had no cure he had been Changed. The silence was too silent. That year had been pretty dark already, he needed some distraction. He felt lonely, Jeff Winger felt alone. Wow. It had been a very dark year for everyone, like they were in a dark timeline or something. Note to self: stop hanging out with Abed. Today he really needed to get home and he needed the silence to not be there reminding him how lonely he was. When he was looking for his keys, he couldn't find them. Great just great. And he suddenly heard a noise coming from inside. Wonderful. He tried and the door was unlocked... He opened the door carefully and there there were his friends putting food and drinks on the table while Britta was putting on some music.  
\- "Hey you're here!" Shirley said.  
\- "This is a nice invasion of my privacy! he said smiling. "What are we doing if I may ask?" Jeff asked to the room.   
\- "We're celebrating!" Annie said coming from the kitchen holding some beers.  
\- "What exactly?"  
\- "Each other" she said simply and went to the table.

That night he didn't feel alone and the silence wasn't there. While he was looking at his crazy friends dancing, Annie came up to him looking guilty:  
\- "I believe these are yours", giving him the keys.  
\- "You planned this?"  
\- "Yeah" she said rolling her eyes - Of course she did - "You looked sad and lonely and I thought maybe you didn't want to be alone tonight" she finished saying.  
\- "Thanks for pointing out how pathetic my life is" Jeff answered  
\- "What are friends for?" she said smiling, he smiled back and felt happy for the first time in a very long time. 

4 - Jeff loved to get home it was his favorite part of the day. It'd been two years since he graduated from Greendale. He was back working in the law firm so his days were long and he longed to get home more than anything. He was pretty happy with how things turned out with his life, maybe Community college was the best thing that ever happened to him. Note to self: no one specially Annie has to know this revelation. He had friends, amazing friends that were his family. He wasn't afraid of the silence anymore and he found a noise that was even 100, no a 100 no, a million times better than it. He opened the door and he waited for it... in 3,2,1 little steps running towards him Best sound ever. "Daddy daddy!" - well best second sound ever.  
\- "Ema! How's my little girl ?" He asked picking her up, kissing her on her forehead. She was perfect, she looked just like her mom. Same hair and same eyes.  
\- "Daddyyy let's play! I be a princess! And you be monster ugly. Pleaseeeee!"  
\- "Daddy cant be ugly, it's impossible"  
\- "Pleeeease!"  
"Oh no don't you dare give me the eyes Ema!"  
Suddenly he heard a quiet laughter coming from his back - "I don't know what's so funny when clearly you're teaching your tricks to her!"  
\- "I'm not teaching her anything. She's a natural" Annie said getting closer to him and kissing Ema on the forehead and kissing him softly on the lips.  
\- "Pleeeeeease"  
\- "Fine fine we'll play. It's the killing of the little mermaid all over again ... " He said taking Ema to her room where they would play. He'd be ugly for her little princess.  
\- "Hihihi" he heard again  
\- "Stop laughing!" 

He just loved getting home.


End file.
